


Art:  Cheeky Boy

by LFB72



Series: Greek Gods [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Art, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art depicting Merlin as Hermes.A little bit of silly fun inspired by the combined forces of Greek gods mythology  and an infamous Athena poster of a female tennis player.Hermes' bottom drawn in coloured pencils, pen and ink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tari_Sue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts).



> This is all Clea 2011 and Tari_Sue's fault for talking about a Greek gods / Merlin cast mash up. Tari_Sue has since written the adorable: "In the lap of a god" http://archiveofourown.org/works/10050377

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/SpAquJ9)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the coloured version. Merlocked18 has also drawn some exquisite art of Merlin as Hermes and Arthur as Appollo.


End file.
